memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG studio models
Chronological list of studio models appearing in Star Trek: The Next Generation. will be listed herein.}} TNG Season 1 ''Galaxy'' class ]] * See main article: ''Galaxy''-class model ''D'Kora'' class ]] * See main article: ''D'Kora''-class model Edo God This studio model made two appearances in Star Trek: The Next Generation. ''Constellation'' class ]] * See main article: ''Constellation''-class model Tarellian starship This model was originally designed by Andrew Probert, finalized by him in July 1987 and when built (by Gregory Jein) was approximately two feet in length. On his design, Probert later commented, "I didn't want to do yet another ship out the back. I started out with the idea that this was an alien culture that had gone a totally different direction in their power development. Originally, I had this kind of energy ball that a ship would attach to and somehow use to pull itself." ( , p. 112) Probert however, ran into a designers version of writers block, unable to make up his mind as to where to put the engines. On another occasion Probert related how he sought out the help of Gene Roddenberry: "My favorite ship is the Enterprise itself, but beyond that, I like the ship from "Haven" for a couple of reasons. One, it was a ship that Gene and I put together. I was stuck on a concept of the ship I wanted to be different. Every ship we've ever seen typically has its power source in the back, engines-like, pushing the ship. I was working on a concept where the engine will be in the front, somehow manipulating and pulling the ship. I went to Gene and I just told him I got this kind of creative block and I really wanted to have something different. I told I thought of having the engines on the front. And Gene said,"Put the engine in the middle". I said, "What do you mean?". "Well, just put your power source in the middle. The ship is built around it and makes it go where it was meant to go." And I came with that design. Power source is as a big energy thing – of course, you don't necessarily have to fully explain how it worked – and I took from Herman Zimmerman, you know, the production designer, I took his "zap screener", or their "breech", which was basically a triangular shape, and I duplicated that at the front of that ship. I don't know, I was just very pleased with the shape, the concept, it brings me good memories of Gene and me working together." Probert added, "Once a general direction came into focus, I started modeling the ship's front end based on (Production Designer) Herman Zimmerman's layout for the Tarellian bridge set. That way, I'd hoped people could relate that part of the exterior to the interior." As for the second reason of his pride in the design, tying in with Zimmerman's bridge layout, Probert noted in , page 45,"I have a need to identify interiors and exteriors, so when I designed that ship what I did was look at Herman's set for the bridge. What you can see on that bridge is a sort of a sphere hanging down, and if you look at the exterior you can see the rest of that globe up above it." The model for its original appearance sported a hole in the aft section in which a green ball was inserted. This ball functioned as a green screen on which the engine effects were projected in post-production as they appeared in . After this episode the model was modified once. The holes were covered up with deck plating and the triangular shaped bow section was rebuilt as a more hammerhead shaped bow. In this modification the model made its subsequent appearances. As for the studio model itself, in its modified appearance, having escaped the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection and It's A Wrap! sale and auction auctions, it is still in the possession of CBS Television Studios and has been on tour displays such as Star Trek World Tour, Star Trek: The Exhibition, and Star Trek: The Adventure as late as 2011. File:TarellianStarshipFore.jpg|Tarellian starship File:ZalkonianWarship.jpg|Zalkonian warship File:Ktarian starship in tractor beam.jpg|Ktarian starship File:Hunters starship disabling DS9.jpg|Hunters' starship File:Haakonian shuttle.jpg|Haakonian shuttle (stock footage) Additional sources * at Probert Designs * Shuttle drone ]] * See main article: Shuttle drone Batris The studio model of the freighter, which first appeared as the Batris in , has been one of the most heavily reused models in the Star Trek franchise, as it was called upon to represent vessels of a multitude of races and affiliations. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed., p. 38) the Batris, "(...) was a modification of a Visitor freighter from the miniseries ", built by Greg Jein. While the Encyclopedia entry suggested that the model was a modification of the V'' model, Jein himself has clarified years later, "''I think, I was working on '' Jein was wrong about this as he would work on that feature a year later, when we did the Batris, which was a freighter ship. So we took parts we had left over from "V''" and "''Captain Eon and the Space Knights" [sic., Jein is referring to the 1986 science fiction short ''Captain Eo, featuring popstar ], and sort of cobbled them together to get it done within like a three-week period." (TNG Season 1 Blu-ray special feature, "Stardate Revisited, Part 3: The Continuing Mission") The Batris itself was further modified and seen as a variety of other freighters in later episodes, presumably suggesting that it is a design in use by many different planets. As long as the model was a physical one, footage of it was shot at Image G. The first time the model was refurbished was already after its first use in "Heart of Glory" for . The model was repainted to gray and had a variety of add-ons attached to it, among others additional details on the bow section, and most notably additional engine exhausts attached to the bottom section. In this guise it was used once more as the Erstwhile in second season's . In 2012 a CGI model was constructed at CBS Digital for use in some of the profile shots as the Erstwhile in the 2012 remastered version of "The Outrageous Okona", simply because, "Some footage was just plain missing ''for upgrading the footage to High Definition. The only time we felt justified to replace an element.", as Doug Drexler put it. Use was made of the opportunity to replace the original LCARS graphics display of the vessel, that was consulted by the crew earlier in the episode, and which did not quite match up with the model configuration actually used, with the correct one, based on the wire-frame model of the CGI model. Michael Okuda recalled, "''The console graphics (...) are entirely "practical,' meaning that they were actually there on set and were photographed by the camera. This is all back-lit art. The green wireframe (...) was indeed added in postproduction. Everything around the green element is practical, backlit art. I'm pretty sure I didn't do that wireframe, but I don't know who actually did it." Drexler did for the remastered version, "Deg ''[[Douglas E. Graves]] built it in house." Graves took care that his CGI model was not too pristine looking, and toned it down in resolution to have it correspond with its original appearance. The original green wire-frame model, Okuda referred to, was also a computer generated graphic, and therefore one of the earliest CGI applications in the ''Star Trek franchise, as confirmed in the auction description of the "Long-Range Scan - Forward Array" LCARS translite graphic, that appeared directly on the console screen before the green wire-frame was built up on-screen. Originating from Drexler's own personal collection that graphic was sold as Lot 82 in Propworx, Inc.'s The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction of 8 August 2010 for US$420 (including buyer's premium), having had an estimate of US$400-$600. Oddly enough, the physical model was mostly reverted to its original appearance for its subsequent appearances. The add-ons were removed and the model was repainted in its original brownish colors, though some minor details differed slightly from its original appearance, among others the application of lattice on the bow section and the removal of the exhaust pipes on the bottom. In this guise it appeared as various ships in , with stock footage appearing in . In 1992/1993 the model was for the third and last time refurbished to represent yet another freighter configuration, in this case to represent the vessel Norkova in the first season episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, . The refurbishment was an extensive one. The model was flipped, had its original upper bridge module removed, the original spine appendices reattached, the cargo modules extended and last but not least repainted in gray. In this very guise it was most notably used to represent the in the DS9 episodes . For its three last appearances as Earth/alien freighters in Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise, a first CGI model was constructed at Foundation Imaging, based on the physical model as it was then. The CGI model debuted in as a Telsian freighter (Star Trek: Voyager Companion, p. 466), and was for the last time, anachronistically, reused as a Moon freighter in . As of 2012, the physical studio model itself, never been modified afterwards, having escaped the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection and It's A Wrap! sale and auctions, is still in the possession of Paramount Pictures and has as display piece been on tours such as Star Trek World Tour, Star Trek: The Adventure and Star Trek The Exhibition as late as 2011. http://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2009/04/star-trek-exhibition-in-detroit_20.html ;Additional sources: * Type 7 shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: Type 7 shuttlecraft Echo Papa 607 * See main article: Echo Papa 607 Cryonics satellite This model, which measured 36x26x5 inches, was designed by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda. It was based on a drawing Rick did in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, "close examination of the model might reveal the letters "S.S. ''Birdseye" inscribed in the hull." A concept sketch for this design was sold in the Profiles in History auction for US$150.00. The studio model was later sold in It's A Wrap! sale and auction for the final auction price of US$3,329.00. . ''D'deridex class ]] * See main article: ''D'deridex''-class TNG Season 2 Containment module This model originally appeared as a containment module in . It would later be reworked, as a Rick Sternbach design, into "The Egg" appearing in . The new design was inspired by the anime series The Dirty Pair. http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html (Also see: Exocomp) Straleb security vessel This model, according to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, was a Rick Sternbach design, that was said to have been modeled simply after "a big Easter egg." The studio model measured 24 inches × 9 ½ inches. The model was eventually sold for US$4,800 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, then re-sold in ''Profiles in History'' Auction #30 for US$6,500. * Additional link: Type 15 shuttlepod ]] * See main article: Type 15 shuttlepod Borg cube ]] * See main article: Borg cube model Mondor This model was sold for US$3,360 in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. File:Pakled ship.jpg|''Mondor'' File:Acamarian starship.jpg|Acamarian starship File:Cardassian supply ship.jpg|Cardassian supply ship File:Trill Transport.jpg|Trill transport File:Satarran starship.jpg|Satarran starship File:Kostolain starship.jpg|Kostolain starship File:RigelianFreighterDS9.jpg|Rigelian freighter TNG Season 3 Husnock warship ]] * See main article: Delta Rana warship Promellian battle cruiser The studio model was originally designed by Steve Burg and built by Ron Thornton in for the movie . David Stipes, who at the time was a special effects supervisor for the movie, stated on his blog that, since there was only to be one shot of the ship to be seen in the movie, only the bottom of the model was built. In the alternative ending of the film, the ship was seen in better detail in the very last shot of the film flying slowly over a grave yard, where it can be discerned that the model was shot in this movie in a reversed orientation (up-side down, as opposed to its appearances in Star Trek). ( ) When the episode went into production, the producers found themselves in a time pinch to come up with a model for the Cleponji, as regular studio model vendor Gregory Jein, Inc. was tied up in the Paramount Pictures production of . As a stopgap, TriStar Pictures graciously lent the studio their model. The opening shot in the episode showed the model from the aft (and thereby confusing the editors of Star Trek Fact Files, whose interpretation of the Cleponji was woefully inaccurate). Paramount held on to the model long enough for it to be used once more, as a Skreean starship in , with stock footage of the previous appearance appearing as Noggra's shuttle in , and as an alien ship in . Upon return to its rightful owners, by then the Stipes family, the model was entrusted, after refurbishment by Stipes' son Nathan in 2005, to genre aficionado Bob Burns for his private museum "Bob's Basement", where the model still resides. http://bobburns.mycottage.com/album/basement1.htm http://www.flickr.com/photos/lazymodeler/146301221/sizes/o/in/set-72057594134656004/ The model has the distinction of being one of the very few studio models neither commissioned nor constructed by the Star Trek production team (the other one being the ). The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion (3rd ed., p. 106) inaccurately describes this model as being "a re-dress of the Husnock ship seen in ." Ferengi pod ]] * See main article: Ferengi shuttle Romulan scout ship ]] According to Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 4, when designing this vessel, Rick Sternbach made sure that the design echoed the shapes that had been established for the and the Star Trek: The Original Series Romulan Bird-of-Prey. At he same time he imagined the bridge to be an ejectable module, usable as an escape pod in an emergency, though that never came to be. Once approved, the design was eventually built by Gregory Jein. The model was modified twice. For its appearance as a Romulan science vessel in , the forward module was replaced with a different structure at Gregory Jein, Inc., and a "hammerhead" extension was added on the aft. Simultaneously a varying paint scheme was applied. The one and last later appearance as the Nerada in entailed a far less intrusive modification as the model was merely endowed with a new paint scheme at Brazil-Fabrication & Design, and that the flight direction was reversed. The practice of altering physical studio models to make them re-usable as ships of other design and/or affiliation, was met with rueful skepticism by designer Sternbach, "Once the drawings and/or blueprints left my desk, I didn't have a whole lot of control over what happened to the models, as evidenced by the weirdness with the Enterprise-C and ships like the Romulan scout and Talerian (Tarelian?) cruiser. (...) I don't mind the rework of some of my designs in CG (...), since there's no real loss, but it was sad to see them do chop jobs on the physical miniatures like the Romulan scout. Expediency vs. history." as the Nerada at auction]] The model itself, by now 31×25 inches, was later listed as in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, estimated at US$4,000-$6,000; it ultimately sold for US$5,500 ($6,600 with premium) on 7 October 2006. A set of ten concept sketches, listed as of this design was sold in the The Ultimate Sci-Fi Auction estimated at US$400-$600, selling for US$400. A foam core camera test model for the Romulan scout was later sold as in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for US$138.61 on 28 March 2008, measuring 8.5 × 10.75 × 1.0 inches, while stating "Romulan Scout 1/3 scale". Angosian escape pod ''Ambassador'' class ]] * See main article: ''Ambassador''-class model Gomtuu * See main article: Gomtuu Jovis This model was designed and built by Gregory Jein. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, this model may have been heavily modified from the Husnock warship studio model. The model (measuring 25" × 14") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. The estimated price for this model was US$3,000 to $5,000; it ultimately sold for US$4,800 ($5,760 with premium). File:Jovis-Kallisko, aft.jpg|''Jovis'' – Kallisko – File:Kaelon warship, forward.jpg|Kaelon warship File:Valtese transport.jpg|Valtese transport File:Kressari freighter Calondon.jpg|''Calondon'' File:Antares class, Bajoran cruiser.jpg| , ''et al'' File:Numiri patrol vessels.jpg|Numiri patrol ship File:Nuu'Bari mining vessel.jpg|Nuu'Bari mining vessel File:Kantare supply ship (profile).jpg|Kantare supply ship File:Xantoras evacuation transport 3.jpg|Xantoras evacuation transports File:Combat vessel, Unification I.jpg|Smuggler's combat vessel File:Tierans starship.jpg|Ilari starship TNG Season 4 Challenger class * See main article: ''Challenger''-class Cheyenne class * See main article: ''Cheyenne''-class Freedom class * See main article: ''Freedom''-class Nebula class ]] * See main article: ''Nebula''-class New Orleans class * See main article: ''New Orleans''-class Niagara class * See main article: ''Niagara''-class Springfield class * See main article: ''Springfield''-class Federation defense pod According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, this studio model was made from a , with two as nacelles. The model of the Federation defense pod was designed and built by Rick Sternbach as confirmed by Michael Okuda, "Rick S. built the Mars perimeter ship from the same type of model kit. I think the body was made from a ''Typhoon-class Russian sub kit, although it was not specifically tied to the movie . If I recall, he and I bought a whole bunch of kits, including the Russian subs, in hopes of doing some kitbash ships ourselves. I used a couple of other subs on the Buran.'' " Sternbach later clarified that there was only one built, "There's no they. It was a single model which I built that was, yes, based on a ''Typhoon hull at one scale, and two Dallas hulls at a different scale. Motion control and compositing can do wonders in the absence of additional copies." The offhand remark of Sternbach, belied the amount of work that was involved in shooting the scene in . Composited in the pre-CGI age, choreographing the action of multiple ships required the motions of each element be worked out separately in . "''If it's a battle sequence that involves three or four ships, the work goes up in geometric proportions. For ten seconds of screen time, you've shot four or five days. That's ''the scene a big shot. It has Mars in it, it has the starfield, the three ships blowing up, and the Borg ship flying towards us and away.", Visual Effects Supervisor Robert Legato explained. (Cinefantastique, Vol 22, No.2, p.33) Built shortly after the movie was released, the model was dubbed the "Blue-gray October" by the TNG production staff. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 3rd ed., p.139) In the documentary "Models and Miniatures: A Model of Perfection" a slightly longer take was featured of the model than was aired in the episode . McKinley Station ]] * See main article: [[McKinley type|''McKinley-type]] Talarian observation craft This model was built by Gregory Jein, based on sketches drawn up by Rick Sternbach. Original design and modifications: # It originally appeared as the Talarian observation craft in . Sternbach's design was "given a slight Coast Guard sailing ship feel." http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion explains, "the training ship, with its two great power panel "sails," harks back to the early wind-powered Coast Guard trainers." It also appearing in this form in one of the two variations of the Kriosian ship that appeared in . # The model was then heavily modified, and given red nacelle glow, for its appearance as the Tamarian deep space cruiser in . # After that, it was further altered to become the Klaestron starship in . In this usage, the entire model was turned upside down, and the nacelles were given a light blue glow. # The structure was modified again, and the nacelles were given an orange glow, when it appeared as the T'Lani cruiser in . The glow was then changed to purple for its appearance one of the two illusionary Bothan starships that appeared in . # Finally, its structure was heavily modified, this time with nacelles glowing dark blue, as the Drayan starship in . A concept sketch for this design was sold in the Profiles in History auction for US$275.00. The model (measuring 27" × 29") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. The estimated price for this model was US$3,000 to $5,000; it ultimately sold for $5,500 ($6,600 with premium). * Additional sources: Talarian warship This studio model was designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Gregory Jein. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Sternbach revealed that "the look of Endar's warship, ''Q'Maire, is based on the big galactic patrol vessels of 's ." The forward part of the primary hull for the model of the Talarian warship was constructed from an . The remainder of the model remains true to the "Talarian design" found in the similar observation craft. http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html This model was used in several appearances throughout ''Star Trek. It was eventually sold for US$6,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. ;Additional references: * Vor'cha class ]] * See main article: ''Vor'cha''-class model Nenebek This model was designed by Joseph Hodges and later redressed for several appearances throughout TNG. The aft portion of the ship was a reuse of the Zibalian escape pod partial originally seen in , which was also used, in part, as the Arcos escape pod in . The final appearance of the model http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_XNPD380IpBQ/Sezxi1BhXXI/AAAAAAAAFZA/OUYSkke0M20/s1600-h/P133_8.jpg had the registry BCD-31775. Galor class Design The studio model of the was designed by Rick Sternbach, with assistance from Peter Lauritson. The inspiration for this model was the starting shape of the Egyptian ; in fact, according to Sternbach, the physical model has "a little temple and some fire pots and little tiny pyramids for the phasers." Sternbach commented further on his design: "The orthos furnished to VFX for Ed to go by were fairly simple pencil affairs showing the basic dimensions/masses. Ed also had the top and bottom 3/4 views to use for detailing. I did some more detailed ortho vellums before and after the miniature was done(...). One of the really early Galor designs had the ship looking more like a scorpion, with a few dorsal tail pods and some forward cannons looking like pincers, but it felt a bit too blah. The pods disappeared along with the cannons, but a flat disruptor forked tail thing remained. Once the basic shape felt right, the detailing began, in the Egyptian ankh mode. The tail (...) was a big aft-facing disruptor weapon similar to the forward-facing one on the Klingon Attack Cruiser. The Cardassians seem to like borrowing other races' technology. The big square under the bridge section was really meant to be a nav deflector, but the VFX folks shot beams out of it. The green pyramids on the "wings" were smaller disruptors like Starfleet's phaser strips." The physical model at Image G]] The shooting model was originally built by Ed Miarecki and Tom Hudson, receiving the order on 14 November 1990 and delivering the finished model on 5 December 1990. According to Miarecki, "This miniature is about 37 inches long, and was built in 2 ½ weeks, by Tom Hudson and myself, (our initials, "TH" and "EM" are built into the detailing). Originally contracted for the ST-TNG episode "The Wounded" it has been seen in many episodes of ST-TNG, ST-DS9, and in the pilot of ST-VOY. It has the distinction of being the only ST-TNG spaceship miniature built on the east coast of the U.S. and was one of the last few TV filming miniatures built for "Star Trek", before the conversion to all-CGI spaceships." http://www.edmiarecki.com/star-trek-tng/ Hudson, on his website, has made the following observations on constructing the model: "In , my modelling partner in SFMA (Science Fiction Modelmaking Associates), Ed Miarecki, put in a bid to build a starship model for Star Trek: The Next Generation. For several years, we had been making various props for the show, including tricorders and medical scanners, and we had been building various science fiction models for years, so we thought we'd see if we could build a filming model for Trek. We heard they were going to need a model built for their new race of bad guys, the Cardassians, so we put in the bid. One day not long after, the phone rang, and it was Ed. "We got the job!" he yelled. It was like, "All right! We got the job, we got the job!!" We had three weeks – And the realization was hitting us that the clock was ticking. "Oh my god – we got the job..." Star Trek art department gurus Rick Sternbach and Mike Okuda sent out the plans for the ship, along with color chips showing what colors they'd like the ship to have. We then started looking at how were were going to build the thing. The next week was a whirlwind of activity as we started getting ready for the project. I started cutting the aluminium framework that would be the interior structure of the ship in Kansas City, and Ed got busy in Massachusetts with other aspects of the build – Getting materials and lining up special services we'd need, like a big vacu-former and custom neon fabrication. After about a week of prep, I flew up to Massachusetts and Ed and I dived into two solid weeks of 16-hour days, building a starship. It was probably the most fun two weeks of my life. The project went largely without a hitch, even though it was the most complex thing either of us had ever built." http://max.klanky.com/pastwork.htm The deflector has been frequently and erroneously colored blue on promotional images, despite appearing only yellow or red on screen. The model debuted in and was last shown as stock footage in and . The studio model was later modified by Tony Meininger at Brazil-Fabrication & Design to include the addition of fins located on the aft end of the hull, and a large hull module attached to the upper-middle section of the hull, creating the , typically portraying a starship class belonging to the Obsidian Order. It made appearances in and . The additions were not permanently affixed, so that the model could be easily reverted back to its original configuration. Unlike its progenitor the Keldon-class was never converted into a CGI model. Concept sketches for this design were sold as in the Profiles in History auction for US$750.00. The Galor-class model (measuring 36" × 18"), in its original form, was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction as with an estimated sale price of $3,000-$5,000; it sold for $20,000 ($24,000 with premium) on 7 October 2006. Several Galor-class camera test models were also sold off on various IAW auctions in 2008. The CGI model For the last two seasons of Deep Space 9, the model made the transition into the digital realm. The physical model was sent to Foundation Imaging as a reference for Brandon MacDougall, who built and mapped the CGI model, making inspired use of a flat-bed scanner. MacDougall recalled: "I set the the motion control model of the Cardassian Galor Cruiser on my desktop and started to input measurements into our 3D software. First the hull of the spacecraft and then the primary disk and finally the outside panels or what my boss lovingly calls "Nurnies". Next it was time to paint the 3D textures for the 3D model of the Cardassian Galor Cruiser. One of my fellow 3D modelers, Koji Kuramura, stopped by my office and pointed out that if I put the motion control model of the Cardassian Galor Cruiser on our flat bed scanner I could get a good color scan and panel detail. One thing I have learned over the years working with concept designers like Syd Mead and Jim Martin, and now with Ron Thornton, Paul Bryant and Rick Sternbach is to keep a very open mind! The scanner approach worked very well for the base 3D texture and with little painting in Photoshop I was finished." (Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, No.32, November 1998, page 54) The CGI-model made its début in . Cytherian probe This studio model was sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for US$2,200. TNG Season 5 Type 6 shuttlecraft * See main article: Type 6 shuttlecraft ''Apollo'' class According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, this studio model was originally designed by Rick Sternbach, "with a ''Reliant-like feel featuring long, pointed engine pods and a bridge-over-pod hull look. Urged to go for a more alien non-Starfleet look, Sternbach said he based the design on a central core surrounded by a wraparound circular generator." Sternbach did start from the only Vulcan ship ever seen up to that point in , as his annotations on a preliminary design sketch showed, "-Basic masses only; -Vulcan style engine pods ala shuttle/sled in ST:TMP; -Vulcan/Starfleet Main Hull style''" http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_9_iMNcLAXpg/TUWH3W10xgI/AAAAAAAABQA/uQybOjM2zSQ/s1600/IMG_1486.jpg Abandoning the preliminary design lines which echoed the design of the long range shuttle, Sternbach arrived at a final version in September 1991 and his notes on the final design read, "Vulcan Ship V Variant of Annular; No windows or other details; basic body shape." Later he recalled,"The commandeered Vulcan ships in "Unification" followed a pretty familiar approvals flow of initial idea, producer changes, and final concept to go to the model maker, in this case Greg Jein. Since we hadn't seen much in the way of Vulcan ship technology, beyond the motion picture shuttle, it was a bit daunting to home in on a true Vulcan style, and I can't say I'm terribly happy with the final result. Hindsight always invokes a desire for more design time, which might have helped. Perhaps different proportions on the annular warp ring, more curves, and more positive-negative surface detailing." (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 8, page 104) Eventually Jein constructed a physical studio model, measuring 20" × 13" for . The model was to be used twice more. The first re-use was as Tosk's starship. The model was extensively re-modified for the episode. Modifications included a new paint job, addition of small curved winglets in the mid and front section, an additional superstructure at the aft end and white window-like detail visible on the top of the model to convey the notion that it was a smaller vessel. Modifications were done at Jein's shop where co-worker Bruce MacRae was responsible for much of the refurbishment. http://www.jetcafe.org/bruce/portfolio/TV_Shows2/FrameSet.htm The second re-use was aptly as a Vulcan freighter. Modifications this time were done at Brazil-Fabrication & Design and were limited to removal of the winglets and application of additional "greeblies" over the window details. As such, the model known as was offered in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction at an estimated sale price of US$4,000 to $6,000, where it ultimately sold for $12,000 ($14,400 with premium). of the Apollo class]] A set of Sternbach's design sketches, including some done in CGI, was sold as Lot #331 in the Profiles in History Hollywood Auction #14, http://startrekvulcanology.blogspot.com/2010/08/rick-sternbachs-vulcan-ship-designs.html and another two sets were later offered as and in the The Ultimate Sci-Fi Auction of 26 April 2003, estimated at $600-$800 and $400-$600, where they sold for $850 and $350 respectively. A foam core test model, (measuring 7" × 3" × 10"), created for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, was later sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $119.61, resold in the Propworx' ''STAR TREK'' auction as Lot 202 on 2 June 2011 for $100 ($128 inclusive buyer's premium and with an estimate of $100-$200). http://www.liveauctioneers.com/item/9238307 Sternbach's misgivings notwithstanding, the Apollo-class was a co-influence in the design of Doug Drexler's , establishing the circular warp engines as an signature design feature for Vulcan starships. Lysian sentry pod :no information yet Acadamy flight trainer * See main article: Academy flight trainer TNG Season 6 Exocomp * See main article: Exocomp Yridian starship *See main article: Yridian starship Borg Type 03 * See main article: Borg Type 03 TNG Season 7 D'Arsay archive * See main article: D'Arsay archive Maquis fighter/raider Built specifically for by Gregory Jein, based on a Jim Martin design (whose final design sketch was seen as set dressing on a wall in Teero Anaydis's office in ), the model was originally intended to be a fighter craft of smaller design with "a cockpit matching the regular 'alien shuttle' interior set". (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 3rd ed., p. 298) Officially, Martin was not employed by the Star Trek: The Next Generation franchise, but rather by the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine franchise and he designed the fighter for that franchise. However, the producers of TNG appropriated his design as it became an useful aid in setting up the Maquis storyline. The impression of it being a fighter craft was conveyed in the episode where it was suggested to be a 1-2 manned vessel. Effects supervisor for the episode, Joe Bauer explained why the model was built, "The producers wanted different ships types of ships, so it wouldn't look as if the Maquis were the . The Maquis are a political group whose pilots and ships are drawn from where ever they could get them, and this was also a factor in choreographing the action. I wanted the attack to be a little chaotic because this isn't a crack team; it's a bunch of individuals all doing their own thing." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 25 #6-26 #1, p. 62) The "fighter" designation was also inscribed on a camera test model, used in pre-production for DS9. lining up the model for its appearance in Voyager]] For a somewhat larger vessel, Chakotay's Val Jean, was called for as he commanded a larger crew. Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes intended the model to be twenty percent the length of the , or 68.5 meters, and filmed it as such at Image G, "The ''Voyager was supposed to be a teensy bit up next to the Array, and the Array (model) was only five feet long. So I'm fifty feet away... and I can't get the thing small enough (in the frame), and we're in there (in the composite editing bay at Digital Magic) shrinking it further. And the the Maquis ship is one-fifth the size of Voyager, and that (model) is nearly two feet long. So I needed to be in North Hollywood to shoot it!" ( , p. 59) In order to further achieve that effect the model was modified by replacing the cockpit with a bridge structure sporting more and smaller windows (matching the redressed interior set), embellishing the hull spine and save for the addition of wing struts otherwise remaining unmodified. Greg Jein performed the modifications on his model himself at his shop and in this configuration the model was used twice more in the ''Deep Space Nine episodes and as the same Raider type belonging to the same affiliation. The design was seen once more, albeit fleetingly, as a display model in Teero Anaydis's office in "Repression". This was a last minute addition of the art department and Anthony Fredrickson was tasked to build it overnight. Fredrickson used a Revell-Monogram model kit, No. 3607 and mounted it on a plant stand. To give the model the look of an "object of veneration", he adorned the stand with unusual looking earrings of his wife Penny Juday. In recognition of her contribution the raider was designated Ju'day class by the art department, on one of the posters on the wall in Teero's office, though that can not be discerned on screen. ( , p. 112) The original studio model itself, measuring 25×28 inches, was listed in Christies' 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction as , estimated at US$2,000 to $3,000; it ultimately sold on 6 October 2006 for US$6,000 ($7,200 with buyer's premium). The commentary caption in the auction catalog (Part 1, p. 184) stated erroneously that the model was specifically constructed for Caretaker. The aforementioned test model, measuring 6.75×7.75×1.5 inches and configured as the fighter, was sold as in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction of 26 July 2008 for $76,00. The test model was inscribed with the annotation "Federation Fighter Scale to Defiant 1/5 .5 scale". A second test model, this one configured as the "Val-Jean type" as per its auction description, and inscribed with the annotation "In scale to 5' Voyager", was offered up in the IAW auction of 27 February 2009 as . Measuring approximately 9×9 inches (and therefore in line with Stipes' comment on its size), it went unsold. ''Olympic'' class * See main article: ''Olympic''-class ''Negh'Var'' warship , ''et al'']] * See main article: ''Negh'Var'' warship 4